Man Down
by Landon Richardson
Summary: When Steve is shot, everything begins to change. (Steve x female Danni - OC)


By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, and Adam 'Toast' Charles, belongs to the creators of Hawaii 50. I'm merely using them for my own entertainment purposes. Trust me if I had been in charge of 50 a lot of things would have been different!**

 **The character of Danielle Richardson, David Richardson, Jack O'Connor, and Hazel Lewis do belong to me so please do not use them without asking permission first. The character of Francesco Rayland also belongs to me.**

Author Note

 **Here we go, I bet you didn't think you'd see an one shot from me but here we go.**

 **I'll revisit this saga again in the future I think but for now this is it.**

 **This came about one night when I was thinking about Danni and wondering what would make her lose her cool… and there was only one thing I could think of that would do it…**

 **In this saga, Danielle had a crush on Danny before she was introduced to Steve... I mean who could blame her! Anyone would have a crush on Danny Williams lol!**

 **Please enjoy.**

Overall Summary

 **When Steve is shot, everything begins to change. (Female Danni, part of the Danni world, McDanni)**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danielle Richardson**

* * *

"So it's clear that these guys are well versed in the way we function as a team which means they've been studying us, probably for some time now. They know what to expect from us and how we react to situations and that is going to be trouble for us." Chin Ho Kelly stated, looking around the members of the 50 taskforce with a rare look of concern in his black eyes.

"Chin's right" Danny Williams agreed, frowning heavily as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked towards the computer screen where the current case information was being displayed. "If we go in there the same way we normally do then we're fucked. We might as well paint big bulls eye targets on our back in bright red paint with 'shoot here' written beneath it."

"So we need to think of a better way of doing it then" Kono Kalakaua stated, leaning against the tech table.

"Yeah whatever it is we need to think of it and fast" Jack O'Connor added. "They aren't going to stay there waiting for us to get our asses into gear and go after them. If we don't get them now…" His voice trailed off as he shrugged.

Steve McGarrett lifted his hand to his face and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. This case had been a nightmare from the start. They were trying to take down a well organised drug distribution ring which somehow always seemed to be one step ahead of them. This was the first break they had received in four days and they couldn't mess it up, not with so many lives counting on them.

"Whether it's a trap or not doesn't matter. Like Jack says, we've got to go and get them now before they disappear again. This could be our only chance." He said, lowering his hand and looking at each member of the team, his eyes lingering over Danielle Richardson's face wondering not for the first time what she was thinking. Did she agree with him? Did she agree with Chin and Danny? It was impossible to tell.

"Well this is just great" Danny said throwing his hands into the air with a frustrated look. "What do you suggest then McGarrett?" He demanded.

"I suggest we split up" Steve answered calmly. "Three groups of two and not our usual partnerships. People are used to seeing us with the same people day after day. If they don't see us in those partnerships then it might confuse them enough that we can get the jump on them rather than the other way round. So Danno you go with Kono, Chin take Jack with you and Danni you're with me." He said looking around them.

"Me?" Danielle said, her quiet voice breaking through the sound of the others murmuring to each other at Steve's orders. "Steve I am the worst person you could bring with you for this. It would be better if you brought Kono with you instead" She told him. Steve frowned slightly turning to the small blond and searched her grey eyes carefully.

"You're a Detective Danni and I need that if I can't have Danno with me" He told her firmly, crossing his arms over his chest aware of everyone turning to look at them.

"Yes I am a Detective" she agreed "But I'm useless now in undercover missions. You made me your liaison Steve with everyone including the media. You made me the face of your taskforce, the one everyone sees when it is something to do with 50. I'm constantly on the local TV stations reading out your statements to the press so you don't have to. There is not a criminal out there who is local to the island who doesn't know what I look like. They will recognise me instantly but they won't recognise Kono instantly. You said it yourself that every second counts with these guys. If you take me then you might as well just take Dan and be done with it because it will be the same result." She commented with a shake of her head.

Steve hesitated for a moment, eyes scanning her face closely unsurprised to see that she was deadly serious about what she was saying to him. As much as he hated to admit it, it made sense and yet the thought of her being out there without him and without her usual partner who knew the way she worked scared him. He wanted her safe with him where he could keep a close eye on her.

"You know she has a good point" Danny remarked, breaking the silence as he looked up from the tech table.

"You aren't helping" Steve snapped at the younger man before he breathed out slowly and ran a hand over the top of his head. "Okay, everyone hold on for a moment. Danno a word in my office" He said, looking around and waiting until they nodded before he headed over to his door, opening it and ushering Danny through before he closed it behind him.

"Okay shoot" Danny said, making a movement with his hand for Steve to begin.

"I want Danni with me" He stated "The last time she left the office her and Jack were in two separate bomb blasts...Two, one freaking bomb blast is enough for anyone Danno. Who knows what she will do this time" Danny smirked at him.

"If you knew how rich this was. Welcome to a front row seat to my world with you as my partner. You do this sort of thing on a daily basis and in fairness as much as I hate to admit it her and Jack made the right call that day just like she's making the right call now. You've kept her in this liaison position to keep her safe in the office but you have allowed her on screen and people have seen her. If you want to keep her safe then send her with Chin to the man's office, a place you already know he's not at. She is a born researcher, if anyone is going to find something in a tech lab then it will be her and Chin. She's a part of this team Steve and if you try and stop her from being a part of it or try to hold her back then she will simply leave."

Steve breathed out noisily, looking over his shoulder out of the window before he nodded.

"Okay" He said "I'll send her with Chin and just for the record I hate when you're right" He said, turning and throwing the door open, ignoring the sound of Danny laughing behind him. "Okay change of plans. Chin and Danni I want you both to head to Honolulu collage and tear his lab apart, if anyone can find something there that we missed it's the pair of you. Danno I want you and Jack to head to the original crime scene, use the new facts we have and see whether there is something there that we haven't seen. Kono and I will head to his home and see whether there's any clues there about where he might be. We'll meet for lunch at Kamekona's in an hour and a half to compare what we have found, unless you find something sooner" He stated. "Everyone know what they are doing?" He asked

"Yep. How do you want us to communicate with each other without the ear pieces if we find something?" Jack asked casually. "Cell phones?"

Steve nodded.

"It would be the best way" He confirmed "If you find anything, anything at all which is remotely dangerous then call me and wait for back up. Do not go in without it regardless of whether you think you can handle it or not." He said, looking at Danielle directly before his gaze moved to Jack with a pointed look which made the other man grin.

"Why Danni-girl, I do believe that comment is directed at us. You have two close encounters with a bomb once and suddenly you're labelled as the rule breakers of the team" Jack commented with a sigh, placing his hand over his heart.

"Did someone else hear Steve say that we're to wait for back up? Have I died and gone to heaven because in the seven months I have partnered this clown he's never once said those words out loud. Chin tell me we've got something here which recorded it, just so I can prove in the future that he did say it once." Danny stated, looking at the older native man with a pleading look which caused the others to laugh.

"Well actually…" Chin began to say, stopping when Steve interrupted them.

"You've had your fun now let's roll out. Jack I pity you for having to put up with Danno's smartass mouth today. Rookie, let's get out of here" He said to Kono who nodded at him with a grin.

"You got it boss, I'm driving" She stated, twirling her car keys in her hands.

"Yeah good luck with that" Danny said as he and Jack walked passed. Kono opened her mouth to retort when Steve reached across and swiped the keys from her hand.

"I'm driving" He corrected heading towards the door with Kono grumbling behind her. Chin and Danielle blinked and looked at each other.

"Would you mind driving?" Chin said, "I've only got my motorbike and it makes more sense if we take a car" Danielle nodded opening her mouth to speak when the door to the headquarters suddenly opened again and Steve walked back in, an intent look on his face as though he had forgotten something.

"Danni a word" He said, taking her by her elbow and moving her down the other end of the room out of earshot of Chin who suddenly busied himself with the computer table. "I just want you to make sure that you listen to whatever Chin says to you, he's the lead in your partnership, he's the best police officer I know other than you and Danno so listen to him and please for the sake of my sanity just stay away from bombs Danni okay? I'll message you the whole time."

Danielle blinked in surprise, tilting her head back so she could look him in the eye.

"Steve there's no need to be concerned, I know what my job is and I'm very good at it. I am more than capable of taking care of myself if the need for it arises" She told him, keeping the tone of her voice soft to counter the words she used. "Perhaps I should be the one telling you to be carefully. I distinctly remember Dan telling me that Kono was becoming you in the female form. Both of you are shoot first think later type and that's a combo which quite frankly scares me so maybe you could be the think first type just for today until Dan is back with you" She suggested.

"You should know by now that Danno exaggerates everything." He said looking down at her, his eyes skimming over her figure. "Which reminds me, don't you think that your skirt is too short for work? I saw one of the dispatchers on the first floor watching your legs when you were walking up the stairs earlier" He told her, his eyes moving to her smooth bare legs as he imagined them wrapped around his waist.

"Was he now" She said, raising an eyebrow at him as though she found his amusing, though he could detect the flash of anger which came to her eyes at his comment. "Anyway I checked the guidelines and there is nothing in the rules which mentions what a person can or can't wear to work" She told him, tilting her head to the side with a smile. "So until there is, I'll just carry on wearing whatever I happen to pick out of the wardrobe first."

"Yeah well I don't like people looking at you Danni, you know in a disrespecting way. If anyone says anything to you that's not professional or you don't like it then let me know and I'll deal with them" He promised her, his eyes narrowing slightly. Danielle's face remained expressionless for a second before a smile came across her features "What?" He questioned, growling under his breathe when she turned from him and headed across the main room towards where Chin was still waiting for her. "Danielle Richardson" He called to her back. "Do you understand me?" He demanded, feeling as though he was losing a battle.

"Shouldn't you get going Commander, Kono is waiting for you and you know how she hates being kept waiting. She'll punish you with her singing now" She teased before she stopped, looking back over her shoulder towards him as he approached her, "You'll be careful right? No heroics. Just in and out with no injuries. Promise me" She said seriously.

"I promise" He said to her lowly, ignoring Chin who was trying to make himself invisible. "And you too gorgeous, don't let anything happen to you" He commented, waiting until Danni nodded before he turned and headed to the door, twirling the keys to Kono's car in his hand.

Nothing would go wrong, he'd make sure of it.

* * *

Kono's eyes widened as she watched the bullet which had been meant for her tear through Steve's shoulder causing him to grunt in pain.

"Boss" She hissed at him, "Steve are you okay?" She demanded, looking towards him where he was slumped next to her, clutching at his shoulder and holding it tightly. Kono swallowed hard, watching as small rivers of blood escaped through his fingers.

"Fine" He said through gritted teeth, his skin breaking out into a sweat.

"You're bleeding everywhere Steve" Kono said, cursing the fact that Steve had insisted on no ear pieces. Jesus both Danny and Danielle were going to kill her. Or rather Danny would wipe the floor with her as he verbally teared her a new one for not protecting his partner and Danielle would just look at her with those big eyes, all her fear and heartbreak mingled in them. Kono knew how the other woman felt about their boss. If anything happened to him then it would destroy her best friend.

"It's a through and through" Steve said "I think… I think you best call the hospital. Tell Danni I'm sorry and that I lo…"

"You what boss, tell her what?" Kono said ducking back when a bullet hit the wood near to where her head was, she glanced toward Steve cursing in her mind when she saw him slumped against the crate clearly out cold and losing more blood then he could afford to lose. "Damn it" She swore, moving out and shooting the last man. She ripped off her shirt and stuffed it against the wound, using her knee to apply pressure. "Don't you dare die boss and leave her" She snapped at him, grabbing her phone and pressing the number five button on it. "Hey this is Officer Kalakaua with 50. I need an ambulance at 151 Westbourne Street, warehouse 5. I have an officer down, I repeat I have an officer down."

Kono dropped the phone to the ground and continued applying the pressure, praying with everything she had that Steve would survive.

* * *

"Well at least we now know for definitely that Brent Colby is the man who has been behind the drug ring." Danielle said, leaning forward and switching on the police frequency in the car, she opened her mouth to speak further when she stopped, her attention caught by what was being said on the radio.

 **Officer down, I repeat there is an officer down at Warehouse 5, 151 Westbourne Street. This is a request for anyone who has AB+ blood to donate for Commander McGarrett, he is heading to Kings now,**

Danielle froze, her eyes widening.

Steve

"Danni, he's going to be okay" Danielle blinked, hearing Chin's voice though it felt as though it was far away. The same way that she could feel him holding her hand but couldn't quite grasp the fact he was. All she could think of was that Steve was injured, injured enough that they were making a call for blood which must mean that he was dying. He must have been shot.

"He promised me Chin" She said flatly, her voice barely audible in the quiet car, her eyes moving side to side. "He promised me he'd be careful. That he wouldn't be hurt. He… he lied to me Chin. He lied and now… now he…"

"Danni he's going to be okay" Chin said, pulling the car into the nearest parking space and getting out. He ran round the other side and pulled open the door helping Danielle out. She looked tiny suddenly, her eyes huge in a suddenly white face. "He's going to be okay" Chin repeated willing her to believe his words. She looked up at him but Chin had the feeling that she wasn't seeing him.

They hurried into the main hospital area, eyes landing on Jack and Danny who was already there. Chin winced when he heard Danny's voice before he spotted the other man. It meant that the other man was pissed off.

"I won't ask you again, I want an update on Commander McGarrett's condition and then once you've given me that then I want you to take me to him" He yelled at the receptionist. His hands moving across the air in slashing movement which always signalled that he was furious. Chin and Danielle moved towards them, stopping next to him. He touched him lightly on the back, meeting furious blue eyes with a calm look before the receptionist spoke.

"I told you before Sir unless you are Commander McGarrett's family then we can't give you any news. If you calmly wait…"

"Calmly? I am Calm" Danny yelled "And I am his family, I'm his partner and if you actually bothered to look at his notes then you would see that I am his nominated attorney. What the hell is wrong with you? Now take me to him."

The Receptionist opened her mouth to speak when another voice spoke.

"It's okay Marta, I've got this. Come with me guys, Steve is currently in surgery"

Danny turned round, a look of relief coming to his face at the familiar native female standing behind them, a concern look on her face.

"Hazel, thank fuck, how is he? Is he okay?" Danny demanded, looking around him. He spotted Danielle for the first time, taking one look at her face before he reached out and caught her hand in his, interlocking their fingers and squeezing down on it as though he could transfer some of his strength to her through the contact.

Danielle swallowed hard, forcing herself to remain on her feet and keep it together. She allowed Danny to pull her through the corridors, listening to Hazel as the other woman spoke over her shoulder towards them.

"I was the first on the scene. It was a through and through but the top half of the bullet nicked his artery so he lost a hell of a lot of blood. Luckily Kono kept her head and kept pressure on the wound which slowed the bleeding enough for us to get there in time and stabilise him." She said, her eyes finding Danielle's "He's with David" She said, clearly addressing the last sentence to Danni who reacted. Her shoulders slouching down as she breathed out shakily.

"Thank god" She murmured squeezing down on Danny's hand hard, a spark of hope coming to her eyes which they all picked up on.

"Wait here" Hazel said leading them into the family waiting area. "This will be the best place to stay" She stated, ushering them in and closing the door, standing beside it, dark eyes watching them carefully.

"Who is David?" Chin asked, "You seemed relieved when she mentioned him Danni. Do you know him?"

Danielle let go of Danny's hand crossing them over her chest and looked at each of the three men's faces.

"David is Doctor David Richardson" She told them shakily "He's my twin brother. He's one of the best surgeons in the country. He was a medic with the Army Ranger corps going with them on missions and everything so he is used to performing under extreme circumstances. He'll also be used to dealing with the kind of wound that Steve has," She said.

"Wait, wait" Danny said, holding his hand up in a classic stop sign. "Are you telling us that you have a twin brother who lives on the island who happens to be a surgeon here at Kings and you never mentioned it to any of us?" He asked, shaking his head when he caught sight of her face. "Never mind, if he saves Steve then I will love him forever" He turned to Hazel who was watching Danielle like a hawk. "Hazel can we speak to him please?"

"As soon as he's out of surgery he'll come here" Hazel assured him before she moved forward and took Danielle's arm in hers ignoring the startled look the younger woman shot her. "Danni girl you're looking faint, come and sit down"" She said calmly, leading her over to one of the chairs and lowering her down in it, "If you feel light headed then put your head between your legs." She instructed gently. Danny watched as Danielle did as she was told before he looked to the door as it opened revealing Kono. She looked pale and shaken. The plaid shirt she had been wearing that morning gone leaving her just in a vest top and her jeans.

"Kono" Chin said instantly moving towards her. "I was worried Cuz, are you okay?" He demanded.

"I'm fine" She assured him with a nod. "I… I had to throw my shirt away because of the blood" she said, running her hand down her face, not noticing either Danny or Danielle. "It's my fault Chin. I wasn't watching my back and Steve stepped in to save me, the bullet that took him out was meant for me" She said, her voice trembling. "I didn't see the guy coming…"

"It's okay Kono, Steve wouldn't blame you okay" He said wrapping an arm around his cousin's shoulder. Danny got to his feet and headed over to them, rubbing Kono's back in a comforting way. She glanced over her shoulder at him, dark eyes widening.

"I'm so sorry Danny, I was supposed to have his back like you do. You asked me to look after him and I failed, I let you down." She said, rubbing her hand across her eyes shakily.

"Hey there's no blame game here. He's Super SEAL remember, jumping in and saving the day is what he does best. This isn't your fault Rookie, the only person to blame is the one who shot him and hopefully you put a bullet though his head" He asked, looking satisfied when Kono nodded at him. She looked around her, her gaze focusing on Danielle who was still sitting, looking as though she was made of glass as she stared down at the floor. Kono shook off Chin's arm and headed hesitantly over to the older woman, kneeling down in front of her and waiting until dark grey eyes met her own eyes.

"Danni…" She began, a hesitant tone in her voice "Danni I'm so sorry"

Danielle shook her head, forcing a smile onto her face as she patted Kono on her shoulder, squeezing down on the muscle before she lowered it again, interlocking her fingers together unable to get anything past the lump in her throat.

"Danni please say something, say anything?" Kono begged quietly, unable to stand the thought of losing her best friend. "Please. I should have been paying more attention, I should…"

"This isn't your fault nor do I blame you for any of this Kono" Danielle said huskily. "Dan is right, the only person to blame was the man who shot at it and you already took care of him which means if anything I'm in your debt" She said "Steve… Steve is the best out of all of us" She said, ignoring the fact that the others were listening into their conversation. "He's… we've only just got him so there's no God who will take him from us yet. They wouldn't be so cruel." She said. "Did… did he say anything or was he unconscious the whole time?" She asked her, an undercurrent of desperation to her voice.

"He kept murmuring your name" Kono told her.

"Danni" she said with a shake of her head. "He must have been calling for his Danny, you know Dan" She commented, nodding towards the blond man who approached them, taking the seat next to Danielle and wrapping his arm around her, pulling her into his body so she could rest against him.

"He meant you blondie" He said simply. "Trust me when I say that he would not call for me at a moment like that. If he was calling for me he would have called out Danno not Danni. Besides he's probably well aware that I would kill him for managing to get shot yet again."

Danielle made a sound, half way between a laugh and a sob, though what she would have said in response was lost when the door opened revealing a tall good looking man with thick wavy blond hair and piercing grey eyes that swept the room with a questioning look.

"Commander McGarrett's family?" He questioned.

"That's us" Jack answered, the man gave a nod, entering the room and closed the door behind him. He was still dressed in surgery gear. Danielle froze in Danny's arm at the sight of her twin brother. He looked tired, his eyes shadowed. She looked at Danny as he stood up but she couldn't move as the prospect of Steve being dead and gone from her sank in. How could he be gone before she had a chance to tell him that she was in love with him?

She must have made a sound of despair because the next thing she knew everyone was looking at her including her twin whose tired look disappeared into a look of shock.

"Danni?" He queried, moving across the room swiftly, reaching down and wrapping his arm around her elbow helping her gently to her seat. "Sis what are you doing here? Are you ill?" He demanded, a frantic note coming to his calm voice as his hand moved over her quickly, checking for injuries or blood.

"I'm fine" She told him, resisting the urge to throw herself into his arms and cling to him while she cried, the same way that she had always done when they were kids. "Forget about me, what about Steve? I mean the Commander. Hazel said you were his surgeon. Is he okay? Is he… he…" Her voice trailed off unable to finish the sentence.

"Wait" David said, lowering his voice, his eyes looking startled "Is this your Steve?" He demanded, his eyes widening when she nodded at him. He gave her a reassuring smile before he let go of her and turned to the others. "Forgive me" He said "I'm looking for Danny Williams? He's down as the Commander's next of kin?"

"I'm Danny, how's Steve? Is he okay?" Danny stated, his gaze fixed on David.

"Commander McGarrett is going to be fine. I was able to repair the tear in his Artery. He lost a lot of blood and we were forced to transfuse him with two bags of blood but apart from weakness he will be okay. I want to keep him here for three days just to ensure that the wound doesn't become infected. He won't be able to use his right arm for at least two weeks, after that he can do light exercises with it but holding a gun is a no, shooting a gun is a no, tackling suspects or dangling them off buildings is a no. If he does what I say then he'll be fine after a month with no lasting damage and simply a scar for his troubles." He told them, smiling at their relieved smiles.

Danielle blinked, staring at David as his words sank in. Steve was going to be okay. He wasn't going where she couldn't follow. He was going to be fine and back to normal in no time. She breathed out shakily sinking back on the chair, holding her hands over her face for a moment.

"Danni are you okay?" Kono asked, taking the seat next to her.

"Yeah Kono, I'm fine, everything is going to be fine" She stated, dropping her hands and smiling at Kono, finally believing her own words now she knew Steve was going to be okay.

"Danni come with me quickly, we'll be back in a second" David said, his gaze on his twin who nodded coming to her feet, moving over to where the taller man stood and followed him out of the waiting room.

* * *

Danny watched through the glass panes as David brought Danielle into one of the cubicles and pulled the curtain shut behind them. He swallowed, saying a prayer of thanks that Steve was going to be okay. The thought of losing the best partner he ever had was enough to freeze the blood in his veins from fear. He wanted to kiss David Richardson for saving his best friend or at least buy the man a fruit basket.

He turned to look at the others, watching the same feelings of relief cross their features before he looked at Kono.

"Is there something we should know?" He asked her, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder towards the closed off cubicle. Kono followed his gaze, straight white teeth nibbling at her lower lip before she shrugged.

"Cuz" Chin said, a warning in his voice. Kono sighed.

"Fine but you didn't hear it from me" She said, looking around them and waiting until they nodded at her before she spoke again. "Danni is… she's… she's in love with Steve. Like head over heels in love. Hence why she was acting like she was, I guess she was terrified that Steve was dead."

"Good job at keeping her secret" Jack said with a shake of his head at Kono with a look of disapproval.

"Danni is in love with Steve" Danny repeated with a startled laugh, "The two of them are complete idiots because Steve is head over heels in love with her as well" He told them, shaking his head as he ran a hand through his hair.

Kono's eyes lit up at the news but before she could say anything David appeared again.

"Is Danni okay?" Chin asked him sounding concerned. David looked at him.

"She's fine" He told her. "Nothing that some rest and food won't cure. She's… she's just stressed" He commented, looking at Kono when she spoke.

"They know how she feels David" She told him. David stopped and looked at Kono before he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, a move which was so a part of Danielle that it took away any doubts any of them had over whether David was Danielle's twin or not.

"Ah" Was all he said before she stood straighter and spoke, his tone turning professional. "Your Commander is currently in his own recovery room. The one you guys tend to stay in when you're here. I can take two of you to go and see him now though only one of you can actually stay in the room with him" He warned "the other visitor will have five minutes with him. So who am I taking with me?" He asked them, looking around them"

"I'll go" Danny said instantly. "And Danni should go as well. Steve will want her there with him" He said simply. David shot him a searching look before he nodded.

"Okay, well if the rest of your can stay here" He said before he turned and headed out of the room with Danny behind him. "Danni" he called out. Danny waited as she slipped out of the curtain area look pale and tired, her eyes suspiciously pink as she approached them. He moved towards her, his heart breaking for her.

"Hey beautiful" He murmured gently "Are you okay?" He asked, placing a finger beneath her chin and lifting it so she was looking at him.

"No" She told him honestly with a shrug. "But I will be once I see him"

"Okay then" Danny said, dropping his hand from her chin and grasping her hand instead. "Let's head over there and see your man then." Danielle nodded, following David down the corridor towards the private rooms. He stopped outside one.

"It's unlikely that he'll wake up while you're in there but it's not impossible" He told them, opening the door and ushering them in, he placed his hand on Danielle's shoulder, squeezing it before he closed the door behind them.

Danielle swallowed looking towards the bed Steve was in the middle of the bed, a large bandage covering his right shoulder. She moved towards him before she could stop herself, leaning over him and staring down at him. She wanted to reach out and touch him but she didn't dare to.

Danny came up on the other side, glancing towards her before he spoke to Steve, a rare gentle note to his voice. "Trust you babe, the one time I leave you and you get shot and then end up with another Richardson fixing you up, you're going to be fine. Danni" He said looking up at her "You stay here and look after our boy while I head over to his place and get him the things he needed."

Danielle looked up at him and nodded.

"Okay" She said looking back down at Steve. "Unless you want me to go and get them instead" She suggested.

"No, no you stay here. He probably will want to see you first before he sees anyone else, even me" He told her before he leaned down to his partner's ear and whispered into it. "Your girl is here for you buddy so why don't you open your eyes up so she can see that you're okay" He said before he stood up straight. "Look after him beautiful. I'll send Kono in" He told her, waiting until she nodded before he turned and left the room.

Danielle looked after him for a second before she sank onto the hard hospital bed next to him and took his hand in hers, eyes fixed on his face.

* * *

Steve winced, opening his eyes slowly, his mouth dry he blinked in confusion, a familiar smell comforting him. He turned his head to the side on the pillow, his gaze dropping to the head lying next to his hand, long blond hair spreading across the duvet. Hair he would recognise anywhere.

"Danni" he whispered.

He watched as Danielle shifted on the bed, lifting her head away from the bed and blinked tiredly at him, grey eyes focusing on him. For a second she stared at him in confusion before she came to her feet, leaning over him, her hand gripping his rightly.

"Steve" She said, her voice shaking. "How are you feeling?" She demanded, looking around her as she leaned over and pressed the button to call a nurse.

"I'm… I'm okay" He told her, moving his head slightly so he could still see her. "When can I leave?" He asked, Danielle made a sound at the back of her throat which sounded almost like amusement.

"Not for at least three days" She told him, taking her hand away from his and crossing her arms over her chest. She looked worn out, he noticed, her eyes dark and heavy looking as though she was under emotional pressure. "They want to keep an eye on you" she told him, not noticing his searching look. "I just rang for the nurse so they'll be here in a minute to give you a look over, you know, make sure that everything is okay with you."

"You'll stay right?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"If you want me to stay then I will" She assured him quietly. "I'll stay until Dan comes back, he left to pick Grace up from school and to pick you up some of you belongings from your home, and he left about an hour ago so it won't be much longer."

"Danni" He said softly, moving his hand slowly towards her and wriggling his fingers so she would get the drift of what he wanted. "You've been crying? Is the rest of the team okay? What about Kono is she okay?"

"She's fine Steve" Danielle told him, taking his hand in her with a sigh as she interlocked their fingers together; her hand was tiny in his, the skin soft and warm. "She's upset over you but she wasn't injured at all. Dan is fine, Jack is fine, Chin is fine and so am I. It was just you who got hit."

"You cried for me?" Steve asked surprised.

"Why do you think I cried?" she questioned back, taking the seat next to the bed again, resting their joined hands on the mattress.

"Your cheeks are tear stained and your eyes look dark and heavy. The only time I've seen your eyes look dark like that was when you cried."

"The bullet was a through and though Steve" She told him, looking away from him and staring at the door while she continued to speak. "It nicked your artery though so you began to bleed out. Kono managed to slow down the bleeding until the EMTs got there. You went straight into surgery and you needed blood transfusions. It's been hit and miss over whether you would… well…" her voice trailed off as she shrugged. Steve blinked in surprise, tilting his head down so he could look at the bandage.

"How long have I've been out of it?" He asked her.

"Twenty six hours and twenty three minutes" She answered after a glance at her watch. Steve's eyes widened before he looked down at her clothes noticing they were the same clothes as she had been wearing the day before.

Did that mean that she had stayed with him for the entire time?

He blinked, his eyes growing heavy.

"I'm okay" He assured her, his words slurring tiredly.

"Go to sleep Steve" She answered him quietly. She waited until his breathing steadied and his facial features smoothed out before she let go of his hand, slowly getting to her feet. She stood over him for a moment before she headed towards the door and opened it, stepping into the corridor. She glanced around her thankful to see Chin sitting in the waiting seats reading a magazine. Each member of the team had been coming down taking a shift. "Hey" She called out softly to him, smiling when Chin threw the magazine on the chair next to him and got to his feet hurrying over to her. She opened her mouth to speak, the words catching in her throat when Chin pulled her into a tight hug. She savoured it for a moment before he pulled back and spoke,

"How is he doing?" he demanded.

"He just woke up" Danielle told him with a shaky smile. "He knew who I was and everything so I think he'll be fine now. I really need to get home and shower the smell of the hospital out of my hair and my skin. Could you stay with him until Dan comes back? I'll send him a text to let him know."

Chin nodded at her.

"Of course Danni" He stated "You've been here twenty six hours straight. Kono is on her way here, let you drive you home okay. I know you haven't slept much over the past forty eight hours" Danielle briefly thought about arguing the point but dismissed it. Getting a lift home was a good idea.

"Okay then" she told him

"Maybe you should have a rest as well" Chin suggested "You're going to need your strength, you know how Steve gets when he's confined to a bed"

"I'll try" she replied, yawning behind her hand.

"What do you want me to tell Steve if he wakes up and asks for you?" Chin questioned. Danielle shot him a surprised look.

"He won't ask for me" She replied. "I'm going to go and get some fresh air, would you mind texting Kono and letting her know. I'll meet her outside" She said giving him a sleepy smile before she turned and headed down the corridor towards where the lift was. Chin watched her until she was in the lift, giving her a wave before he looked towards Steve's room and entered. Praying that the younger man wouldn't wake up until Danielle was back.

* * *

"Hey hon, we're here?" Danielle slowly opened her eyes, blinking tiredly out of the window screen before she turned her head on the head rest looking at Kono.

"What?" She asked tiredly.

"We're back at your house Danni" Kono said softly nodding towards Danielle's home.

"Oh right" She said, pushing herself into a sitting position and unclicked her seatbelt, smiling at Kono. "Thanks for the lift hon, I appreciate it. I'll just have a shower and get changed and then I'll come back to the hospital." She told the younger woman, rubbing the back of her neck tiredly.

"Hon, you've been with Steve since we got out of surgery, that's like twenty six hours. I think you've gone beyond the call of duty. Why don't you shower, eat and get some sleep? Steve will be in and out of being awake anyway plus Dan will be there, he can keep Steve in check. You need sleep hon"

Danielle nodded slowly.

"I'll… I'll think about it" she said with a smile before she climbed out of Kono's car, shutting the door behind her and headed up her drive way, waving to Kono over her shoulder before she opened the front door, shutting her alarm system off before she closed the door. She leaned against it for a moment before she headed up the stairs towards the bathroom, stripping off her clothes as she went. Hitting the shower she stepped beneath it, closing her eyes and letting the water pound down on her, feeling the pressure ease from her shoulders.

Steve was going to be okay, that was the only thing to hold on to. He was going to be okay.

She stepped out of the shower and into her bedroom picking out the first clothes she saw in her wardrobe before she headed down the stairs into the kitchen, blinking as she looked at her twin brother. He was cooking waffles from the look of it, humming softly to himself in time to the radio which was playing. She stared at him for a moment, wondering whether she was dreaming before she spoke, her voice sounding husky.

"Hey"

She watched as David took the waffles off of the grill and placed them on two plates which he carried to the dining room. She blinked noticing that there was toast, scrambled eggs and bacon as well.

"Hey" He replied back, putting the plates down. "Come and sit down Danni, you need some food in you" He told her sternly, heading over to the fridge and opening it, pulling out some fresh orange juice and pouring it into two glasses. "Drink that as well, you need the sugar, no coffee" He stated when she opened her mouth to speak. "You're already running on empty as it is. I know you haven't slept"

Danielle slowly nodded, sinking into the chair and began helping herself to some food. She knew her twin well enough to know that he wouldn't drop the subject until she did. She bit into the eggs, her eyes closing happily at the taste.

"This is good" she told him, applying herself to the food. They were silent for about five minutes, content to just eat when David spoke, a thoughtful tone to his voice.

"So the Steve who you've been talking about for the past two months is actually your boss?" He asked her waiting until she nodded. "You are aware that you're head over heels in love with him right? I've only seen you have that sort of reaction once before and that was when Chris had appendicitis and had to have an emergency operation." He told her, speaking about their younger brother Christian.

"I didn't plan to develop feelings for him" She told him, taking a sip of the orange juice. "It just sort of crept up on me, I looked at him one day when he was giving a briefing and it just sort of clicked." She admitted with a sigh, her eyes moving from David's face to look at the clock on the wall. "God is that the time? I've been gone an hour. I was meant to call Dan to let him know I've come home for a bit." She said, looking around her for her cell phone.

"Okay which one is Dan again?" David asked as he got to his feet and headed out of the room briefly, he was back a minute later holding her phone in his hand. "The tall blond man is Jack who I've met several time, Steve is your boss and the love of your life and Dan is…" His voice trailed off as he held the cell phone out to her with a questioning look.

"Dan is Steve's partner, Danny Williams" She said taking the phone from him and staring down at it for a moment. "He is the smaller blond with the piercing blue eyes, you spoke to him earlier because he's listed as Steve's next of kin."

"Right" David said, reaching up and pinching the bridge of his nose before he dropped it in favour of picking up some toast. "Danny Williams" He suddenly froze looking at her sharply. "Wait, wait, wait." He stated pointing a finger at her. "When we first moved here you said that there was a guy in your department from New Jersey called Danny who you really liked, like you had a massive crush on. Don't tell me that Danny Williams is that same Danny?" He demanded, whistling at the expression on her face.

"Don't look at me like that" She said glumly

"You seriously don't make things easy on yourself baby sister" David said with a shake of his head. "You went from crushing on Danny to instead falling in love with his partner? That is a mess waiting to happen Danni."

"I know okay. I don't need the big brother lecture. Luckily Dan only sees me as his baby sister so half the problem is gone anyway and we're just friends so leave it." She told her brother before she focused on her phone, pressing down on the number four button on it. She brought the phone to her ear, wrapping her hand around her glass of orange juice as she waited for her call to be answered.

"Hey Blondie, I was wondering when you would call. Chin told me that you went home for a bit? Superseal wasn't a happy man when he woke up and saw Chin's face instead of yours. I think Steve now owes Chin some drinks as an apology" Danny stated, laughter tinging her voice.

Danielle closed her eyes for a moment, allowing the familiar comforting sound of Danny's voice to wash over her before she slowly opened them and spoke.

"I didn't think he'd wake up so soon" She admitted, watching David get to his feet and begin to gather up their breakfast dishes, bringing them over to the sink. "I've just come home to shower and changed my clothes and then I'll be coming back to the hospital" She said, hiding a yawn behind her hand.

"You don't need to do that Blondie" Danny told her, his voice becoming gentle and warm. "You were here for twenty six hours straight. You need to rest. Have you eaten anything?"

"David was here when I got in and he made me some breakfast so I've eaten" Danielle answered.

"Good, I like your brother" Danny replied. "Stay where you are for a bit blondie, I mean it. I'm here at the hospital now and so is Chin and Kono, between the three of us we can deal with anything. He's grouchy so trust me when I say you'll need some sleep to be able to deal with him." He stated.

"I don't need a nap" She began to say, stopping when both Danny and David snorted at her at the same time. "Okay maybe I do" She admitted "I'll have a small one and then I'll come in" She said with a sigh, hesitating for a moment before she spoke, her voice changing slightly, becoming concerned and caring. "What about you? Are you okay Dan?" She asked him.

"Stop right there" He told her. "You don't need to worry about me, I'm fine, I'll be even better once I know you've actually slept so get your ass to bed now, okay?" He told her seriously.

"Okay" She replied.

"Good, now you stay there until at least after lunch. If I see you here before one then I'll be writing you a warning or something. Get some rest, if anything changes at all then I promise I will call you Blondie." He promised.

"Okay I will, thank you handsome and good luck with Steve" She said with a smile before she hung up the phone.

"Handsome?" David repeated with a raise eyebrow.

"Shut up" Danielle responded, getting to her feet and heading towards the door and her bedroom. Danny was right, he would be able to deal with everything at the hospital.

* * *

Danny hung up the phone, staring down at it for a moment, his thoughts focused on Danielle for a moment before he shook his head and headed back into the room where Steve was.

"She must have said something to you Chin about when she was coming back. Danni is not the sort of person to just get up and go without any explanation." Steve said frustrated. Glaring at Chin and Kono and ignoring the tray of food which was in front of him.

"Steve" Kono said clearly trying to keep her voice patient. "You've asked Chin this about three hundred times. Danni has gone home to rest and to get some well-deserved sleep."

"But" Steve began.

"But nothing Brah" Chin said firmly. "She was here for twenty six hours straight, I think she only left your side to go to the toilet and even when she did that she would call one of us into the room to sit with you just in case you chose that moment to wake up. Let the girl have some rest."

"You know you should just ignore him like I tend to do, explanations genuinely don't cut it with our esteemed leader." Danny remarked casually, lifting his phone up and snapping some pictures of Steve.

"What are you doing?" Steve demanded, turning to face him with a glare.

"Gracie is in London with her mum and Stan and she asked me to send her a picture of you so she can see with her own eyes that her uncle Steve hasn't managed to kill himself" He responded, selecting the best photo and sending it to her daughter.

Steve glared at him.

"Danny Brah, I am begging to put us all out of our misery and tell us when Danni-girl is coming back." Kono pleaded, a look of desperation in her dark eyes.

Danny considered playing it out but gave in when Chin added his own version of a puppy dog face. Danny might have been able to resist one cousin but not both of them.

"Okay, okay" He said holding his hands up "There's no need to stress out, Danni will be back here after lunch once she gets some sleep" He told them, taking in the look of relief that came to Chin and Kono's faces before he focused on Steve.

"Well that's soon right?" Steve demanded "I mean this is what lunch?" He said waving his hand at the untouched tray. "So she'll be on her way shortly."

"How strong are you pain meds?" Kono asked in disbelief.

"What she means to say babe is that you're clearly loopy on pain meds because this" Danny said waving his hand over the tray "Is what civilised people refer to as breakfast, since it's only nine in the morning at the moment. Lunch tends to be twelve onwards"

"So four hours?" Steve said in disbelief, slumping back against the pillow.

"Yep and not before, give my blondie a break you Neanderthal, she needs a rest and so do you, right after you've eaten something, don't make me tell her that you're not eating, she won't be pleased."

"She's not your blondie" Steve answered instantly with a glare. Danny smirked at him, knowing it would annoy the other man as he took his seat next to the bed.

"She's not yours either" He pointed out blandly before he looked at Chin and Kono. "Do you mind going and getting the three of us something to eat?" He asked, "Just because Superseal has got shot doesn't mean the rest of us can't have a good breakfast" He stated, pressing his hand against his stomach when it rumbled loudly

"Breakfast sounds like a good idea to me" Kono said jumping to her feet with a look of relief.

"We'll be back soon" Chin added, nodding at the pair of them before the cousins turned and left the room. Danny turned when Steve sighed, raising a questioning eyebrow at him when Steve's eyes slid over to him.

"When can I go home Danno?" He asked glumly, pinching the sheet covering him with his fingertips.

"The same as the last time you asked me babe" Danny answered, leaning back in his chair and attempting to get comfortable. "Two more days, I really don't think you're grasping how close you were to dying Steven" he went on to say, a wave of remembered fear coming over him. "If it wasn't for Danni's twin brother David you would be dead" Steve shifted on the bed remaining silent for a moment. He glanced towards Danny when he spoke again. "So you had Blondie here with you all night, how was it?" He asked, leaning over and picking up Steve's coffee taking a sip of it.

"I was out of it the whole night Danno" He pointed out tiredly as he closed his eyes, mentally willing himself to sleep. The more time he wasted, the quicker it would be for Danielle to return to him.

* * *

Danielle breathed out as she entered the hospital, looking around her before she headed down the corridor which would lead her to Steve's private room. She was exhausted but sleep had eluded her. Breathing out nosily she stopped by the door giving herself a moment to build herself up, blinking when she heard Chin speaking.

"The only thing we found at the lab was a drug dealing teacher so that was a dead end, not that it matters anymore since the guy responsible is dead but it still be handy to know for the reports that we'll have to write, Danny is already tearing his hair out about how he's going to explain to the Governor how her golden boy was nearly killed" He commented.

Shaking her head at the mental image, Danielle moved to the door way and slipped into the room, knocking on the doorframe, a smile coming to her face when she saw Steve sitting up in his bed, unsurprised to see that Kono and Danny was also in the room.

"Hey here you are" Danny commented with a grin as he came to his feet and moved over to her, pulling her into a hug, the sound of his chuckle in his ear when they heard Steve's growl softly. Danni hugged him back, kissing him on the cheek before she moved away from him.

"Here I am" She agreed, giving the other two a quick hug of greeting as well.

"You're a sight for sore eyes" Kono told her, flashing Steve a grin when he growled again, glaring at the young native woman.

"Always good to know, Is Jack and Toast at the office?" She asked, taking the seat next to the bed where Danny had been sitting.

"They are indeed" Chin told her, his eyes flickering between Steve and Danielle before he continued speaking. "I feel the need for a coffee, Kono, Danny do you want to come with me?" He asked with a pointed look which they both caught.

"Sounds good to me" Kono agreed, jumping to her feet.

"We'll get you one as well blondie" Danny commented, grinning at the two of them as the three piled out of the room, closing the door behind them and leaving Steve and Danni alone together.

"So how are you feeling?" Danielle asked him, moving forward, her hand outstretched as though she was going to touch his face though she stopped herself, dropping her hand onto the mattress instead as she looked at him closely, taking in the new lines of pain on his face.

He stared at her for a moment before he reached down and picked her hand up, bringing it to his face and rubbed his stumbled cheek against it.

"I've been better" He admitted on a sigh. "I hate the hospital."

"I know you do but you've got to be here" She reminded him. "The others remained with you the whole time then?"

"They did, I think I might owe them some medals or something for putting up with me. Danno's taken my cell though because I kept trying to call you to see when you were coming back" Steve admitted, the comment causing Danielle's eyebrow to rise in surprise.

"I was always coming back Steve, I just needed to go home to shower and grab something to eat." She commented with a shrug, not making any effort to take her hand back from him.

"Kono said that you were going home to sleep, did you actually sleep?" Steve asked, frowning when she shook her head at him.

"I tried but it was a no go, I had too much going round in my mind" She admitted, finally taking her hand back as she leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest.

Steve began shifting on the bed, a hiss of pain escaping him, attracting her attention and bringing a look of alarm to her face.

"Steve what are you doing? You're not meant to be moving, you're meant to be resting" She told him, placing her hand on his shoulder trying to halt his movement.

"I'm making a space for you" He told her matter of factly, patting the space next to him. "Lie down please"

"What?" Danielle stated, blinking at him in confusion.

"You need to rest and I need to rest, if you want me to rest then I need to know that you're taking care of yourself and that means sleeping, so if you want me to rest then lie down with me." He commented.

Danielle hesitated for a moment, glancing towards the closed doorway before she sighed and kicked off her shoes, climbing on the bed and lying down in the space he had left for her, knowing that he wouldn't rest on principle if she didn't.

"See this is better" Steve stated, tilting his head and sniffing her hair, taking in the familiar scent of vanilla.

"You said you'd rest if I laid down so here I am lying now, now you need to rest so you can start healing" She stated, gently resting her hand over the bandage covering his whole shoulder, her fingers shaking slightly.

"Rest is good" Steve agreed, his eyes drifting shut.

Danielle waited for a moment making sure that he was asleep before she sat up and moved back to her chair, taking the seat again, her eyes focused on him before she sighed and shook her head.

She was so in over her head and she knew it.

The question now, was what was she going to do about it?

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read the chapter.**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to review, follow or favourite the story. I really appreciate it.**


End file.
